Kanashii Hodo Anata ga Suki de
by verbalrendezvous
Summary: OLDARCHIVE. Tahukah kau, bahwa mencintaimu itu sangat menyedihkan? -slight ShinShiho,GinShiho- Songfic "Kanashii Hodo Anata ga Suki" by ZARD.


_Tahukah kau, bahwa mencintaimu itu begitu menyedihkan?_

_._

**Kanashii Hodo Anata ga Suki de...**

_Meitantei Konan _© _Gosho Aoyama, 1994  
>Kanashii Hodo Anata ga Suki sung by ZARD, 2006<br>__Rate: T, Romance/Tragedy, ShinRan slight GinShiho  
><em>_by Mitoia, 2008_

_._

PS: dibaca sambil mendengarkan lagunya lebih bisa mendatangkan feel. tertutama feel of fear karena penyanyinya sudah almarhumah, hehe :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Start from here...**_

Kapan kita bisa kembali bertemu?

Betapa menyedihkan, takdir cinta itu. Aku tidak kuat, kalau terus menerus... akan kutumpahkan seluruh airmataku, tepat di hadapanmu. Tapi itupun kalau aku bisa. Kalau aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Bukan menangis di belakang kenyataan, tapi menangis di tengah kenyataan. Apa kau mendengarnya... Shinichi?

Airmataku sudah tertahan begitu lama, ingin kulepaskan seperti bendungan yang jebol. Tapi kalau tidak ada kau, apa gunanya?

Kenyataan kita sebagai orang yang berdiri di sini sungguh ironis. Tak bisa aku bayangkan lagi apa yang terjadi besok...

_"Shinichi..."_

_"Dasar maniak misteri!"_

_Kanashii hodo anata ga suki de koi wa tsuna hiki ne  
>Dondon anata he hippararete yuku mitai<br>Mata ashita wa aeru no ka na doushite ii ka  
>Wakara nai kurai<br>Anata ga watashi no kokoro wo... yuuyake ni someta  
><em>

Kapan... kita bisa kembali bertemu?

Aku tidak tahu pengkhianatan apa yang kau lakukan, tapi yang jelas kau sudah keterlaluan...

Apa kau harus kusimpan sebagai kenangan saja? Menyedihkan sekali...

_Hujan. Semua murid SMP Teitan berseliweran dengan panik dan kesal. Payung mulai dibuka dimana-mana. Di suasana yang hiruk-pikuk itu, Ran sedang berteduh di sudut jalan. Mukanya terlihat cemas. Hujan tak kunjung berhenti..._

_"Ran... ini!"_

_"Shi...shinichi! Lalu kau, pakai apa?"_

_"Tenang saja! Aku ini kan detektif!" Shinichi menepuk-nepuk tasnya. "Aku juga punya payung cadangan kok!"_

_"Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan ke rumah ibu untuk mengambilkan payung untukmu!"_

_Ran berlari dengan payung Shinichi menuju tempat tujuannya._

_Dasar Shinichi, yang dibawanya bukan payung, melainkan tas sekolahnya. Dan ia gunakan tas itu untuk menutupi kepalanya dari deras hujan._

Shinichi... jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu kalau aku menunggumu?

_Hari yang menyenangkan. Tapi mungkin tidak untuk Shinichi...tidak sepenuhnya sih. Cukup menyenangkan juga membuat cewek disebelahnya senang._

_Sudah banyak wahana yang dia naiki, tapi... Shinichi mencoba salah satu ide gilanya-mungkin._

_"Ran! Coba ke sini!"_

_"Eh?"_

_Diajaknya cewek itu ke tengah-tengah areal aneh dengan tatanan keramik seperti mozaik yang disusun dengan teratur, membentuk bulatan dengan sebuah lingkaran pusat di tengah. Dibawanya Ran ke bagian tengah itu._

_"Ini? Ada apa?"_

_"Sudah, lihat saja sendiri!"_

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_PYASSH!_

_Air mancur bermunculan dimana-mana dengan pola yang teratur. Mereka berdua dihujani air mancur yang indah, yang menutupi seluruh pinggiran lingkaran pusat, menyisakan mereka berdua di tengahnya. Menyisakan __**mereka berdua saja.**__ Ran berdecak kagum, tanpa harus keluar dari areal itu. Air mancur yang anggun berayun-ayun di tempatnya. Dan sekali lagi, mempersembahkan tarian untuk mereka berdua, yang berada di pusatnya. Tarian itu mungkin yang terindah untuk mereka..._

Kejam... tahukah kau ini sangat kejam, Shinichi? Meninggalkanku...begitu saja! Yang kau pikirkan hanya kasus, kasus, kasus saja! Tidakkah kau pedulikan aku ini? Kau bermaksud melupakanku? Kau mau membuang semua tentangku?

_'If you have eliminated the impossible things, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.' -Sherlock Holmes-_

_Kalau hal yang terjadi setelah kau membuang hal yang mustahil, adalah mustahil pula, itulah kebenarannya!_

_"Kau tahu Ran, Holmes itu..."_

_"Holmes juga suka seni pedang!"_

_"Seperti kata-kata Holmes..."_

Cukup dengan Sherlock Holmes-mu yang bodoh itu! Aku sudah muak...

...tapi aku rindu.

_**Kumohon dengan segala kemaniakanmu dan segala kecuekanmu, segala sifatmu yang membuatku mual, gaya sok-mu, dan tawa nakalmu... kembalilah. Kumohon kembalilah.**_

Telepon...

...atau tidak.

Tenang Ran, kau bukan orang sepanik ini.

Sejak kapan...

. . . . . .

RIING! Ponsel Ran berdering. Dengan susah payah digapainya ponsel itu.

"Hai, Ran!"

"Shi...Shinichi!"

Airmatanya meleleh seperti jebolan bendungan.

"Ada apa sih...kau ini...memangnya aku dikabarkan mati ya?"

"Kau ini! Aku ini...rindu padamu...dasar..."

Airmatanya sudah membludak.

"Eh? Ra..ran? Kau kenapa?"

"Dasar...maniak misteri...bodoh..."

"RAN!"

"Kau...mau kutinju...hah?"

"RAN! CEPAT BERITAHU DIMANA KAU SEKARANG!"

"Tidak perlu...aku pasti sudah mati saat kau datang..."

"RAN!"

Seorang pria berjubah hitam menanti untuk menimpuk kepalanya dengan batu besar.

DHUARR!

"Eh?"

"Aku...terlambat...ya?"

Ai Haibara, dengan tangan kecilnya, tengah bersimbah darah di bagian tangannya, memegang pistol dengan kuat.

"Ai?"

"Tidak apa... cepat selamatkan Ran... SEKARANG!"

"Ai..."

"CEPAT!"

"Iya..."

Shinichi meninggalkan Ai dengan perasaan gamblang. Akankah dia baik-baik saja?

. . .

"Kau...mau cari mati hah?" Seseorang di belakang berteriak dingin.

"Aku siap mati kapan saja... Karena aku tidak takut lari." Ai tertawa sinis. Mungkin saja ini saat terakhirnya... cukup indah untuk ditutup dengan sebuah tawa.

"KENAPA KAU BUNUH SHUUICHI!" Teriak Ai galak. Tangannya bersiap dengan pistolnya.

"Kenapa? KAU MAU TAHU KENAPA? Dia...orang yang menghancurkan semuanya...TERMASUK KAU!" Pria itu, codenamenya Gin, mengerahkan seluruh emosinya. "Dan kau...juga akan kuhancurkan!"

"Silakan." Ai mengucapkannya datar. "Aku tidak takut mati sekalipun."

"Kau?" Gin mengubah ekspresinya. "Ini sangat berbeda..."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak bisa...aku tidak bisa..."

"Hmm?"

Rambut pirangmu, aku tak sanggup lagi..."

Ditembaknya sebuah drum minyak di ujung sana. Dan di ujung lain.

"Aku tak sanggup melihatmu mati di depanku..."

Minyak dari drum tumpah, melancarkan apinya. Dan menyambar drum minyak lain.

"Kau tidak tahu...aku..."

Drum minyak lain meledak. Suaranya keras sekali, memekakkan telinga.

"Aku...maafkan aku...Shiho."

Drum yang meledak semakin banyak. Apipun menjalar ke langit-langit, dan pilar-pilar kayu.

"Aku...mencintaimu..."

Ai tersentak mendengar pernyataan itu. Tidak pernah diduga oleh seorang Ai sebelumnya, bahwa Gin...mencintainya.

"Tidak bisa...kau sudah..." Ai jatuh terduduk lemas.

DHUAR! Peluru terakhir...seorang Gin. Dan jatuhnya di perutnya sendiri.

Gin berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju orang yang dipanggilnya Shiho. Langkahnya terkadang tidak mendukung keseimbangan tubuhnya yang sudah kacau oleh tembakan.

"Maaf...maafkan aku Shiho...kau mau mati bersamaku?"

Kacau.

"Tidak tahu." jawab Ai datar. Perasaan berkata lain. Airmata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku...ingin membelai rambutmu sekali lagi...rambut pirangmu, yang indah..." Gin meraih rambutnya, membelainya, dan perlahan-lahan mulai turun...dan jatuh terkulai.

Airmata Shiho membawanya turun ke lantai, dan ke tiang gantungannya. Di tengah lautan api, hidup Gin berakhir.

. . . . . .

"RAN!"

"Semuanya selesai... Shinichi."

"Tidak...belum selesai..."

Shinichi membawanya, menggendongnya menembus tempat penyekapan.

"Kau tahu Ran?"

"Ya?"

"Kau...adalah Iryn Adlerku...yang tak pernah akan mati, dan takkan kubiarkan mati. Sebagai seorang Holmes..."

"Dasar...maniak misteri..."

"Dan sebagai seorang Shinichi Kudo...Kau adalah Ran Mouri. Yang akan selalu kucintai..."

"Sampai mati...?"

"Ya...bukan, sampai kapanpun, walaupun aku ada di alam sana..."

"Atau aku..."

"Kau tak akan mati. Kau akan terus hidup di hatiku."

"Kau juga..."

Bunyi sirine ambulans dan mobil polisi menang bersaing dengan mereka, tidak ada yang mendengar perkataan itu selain mereka berdua. Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang yang dibasahi darah keluar dari lautan api dan langsung disambut dengan tercengangnya para polisi dan petugas ambulans. Hari itu... hari yang penuh kepahitan cinta.

Kesedihan akan mencintai.

_Kanashii hodo anata ga suki de  
>Koishi sugiru to "Naze na no?"<br>Konnani mo kurushii...  
>Yuuki wo motte atarashii sekai no<br>Tobira ake hanatou  
>Anata ga watashi no kokoro wo<em>

Nanairo ni someta

Nanairo ni someta

So, I'll make it with you.

**. . OWARI . .**

* * *

><p>Percaya nggak percaya, ini arsip saya tahun 2008. Waktu masih kelas 3 SMP. Jadi fanfic ini umurnya sudah 3 tahun hahaha.<br>Bahasanya masih lugu dan belum segombal sekarang. Tapi yang namanya Mitoia, dari dulu sampai sekarang sama saja gombal.  
>Ah iya! Fanfic ini pernah di-publish di akun Toya Terumi. Mungkin ada yang pernah baca atau bahkan review? Silakan membaca dan mereview kembali di sini. Sengaja tidak diedit ceritanya karena saya kangen gaya menulis saya waktu zaman abal (baca: zaman SMP) :D Lagipula kalau di-edit pasti nanti feel-nya beda. Biarkan passion ini tetap menggema ceilah.  
>Mind to review?<br>Thanks for reading this fanfiction!

Greets,

Mitoia G. Roux

PS: Buat yang mau tahu lagunya: www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v(samadengan)HYGK8gi0Nxc  
>Penyanyi ini dulunya langganan ngisi OST conan dan sekarang sudah almarhumah, tepatnya tahun 2007. ZARD sendiri sebenarnya nama band milik beliau (Izumi Sakai) tapi kemudian bubar dan nama ZARD digunakan Izumi Sakai sampai akhir hidup.<p> 


End file.
